Crane operators have to be skilled in order to unhook a load that they have lifted to its final destination. It is usually done by not using the safety latch so that the crane operator can simply drop the load on a resting surface, release tension on the hook and hope that by swinging the line, the hook will free itself. This can take 3 or 4 tries. If the crane Improved remote controlled hook release operator is unsuccessful, a worker has to release the hook, which can be a dangerous task to do.